


Top Gun

by haught_to_trot



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haught_to_trot/pseuds/haught_to_trot
Summary: I did a thing.  I'm only kind of sorry.  For some reason I kept thinking about how much fun it would be to write a Top Gun AU in which Nicole Haught is Maverick, Waverly is Charlie, Dolls is Goose, Wynonna is Iceman, Doc is Slider, Nedley is Viper, and I get to write about badass pilots and 80's style drama.  So here you go.Disclaimer - this is purely for entertainment and I do not claim any ownership of Top Gun or it's characters.  Same goes for Wynonna.





	1. Foreign Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here goes nothing. I fully recognize that there's probably a very small segment of people who will appreciate this but it kept coming back to me so I just said screw it. If you read it, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> The first chapter follows the movie. It might divert some later on.
> 
> Note - radio communications will appear in italics in any in flight dialogue. Any ground to air communications will appear in bold and italics.

Strong winds sweep across the Indian Ocean. More than meeting the required 30 knots across the bow as the waves break hard against the hull of the USS Kitty Hawk - a United States Navy aircraft carrier that’s a point of pride for the fleet. The carrier rolls along the ocean steadily. As dawn sheds its light on a new day, the crew of the behemoth ship have been hard at work for hours already.

Air wing maintainers make last minute checks, overseen by a crew chief while the plane handlers move the next jet into position. The blast deflector is raised, the tow bar and holdback are attached. The shooter preps from the control pod.

The bright sparks of the exhaust of an F-14 Tomcat cut through the dawn, the aircraft handler signals to a pilot who returns the instruction with a thumbs up and a salute. A catapult propels the fighter jet down the flight deck, assisted by roaring engines. The signal officer signaling a successful launch. Hurtling down the runway from 0-170mph in two seconds flat.

Below on the O2 deck, a confident young pilot with a tall muscular build walks towards the aircraft elevator that’s currently holding the next F-14 in the launch schedule. She runs through a mental checklist in her head, checking each component of her jet for this tour. She tugs on a Phoenix AIM-54A missile that’s bolted to the launch apparatus below the wing and then moves to do the same to a fuel tank.

She is soon met by her Radar Intercept Officer, Lieutenant Junior Grade Xavier “Goose” Dolls and the two climb the ladders into their jet. They had been inseparable since they’d met in OCS. A natural chemistry having developed between them instantly. It had all started with a bad joke Goose had made under his breath. The soon to be pilot had audibly laughed and the two ended up on latrine duty for a week for their insolence. They’d filled the week with far worse jokes, tales from their school days and basic training, and a little of their own backstories. Goose was a romantic. From the way he viewed the Navy to his talks of the girl he was going to marry as soon as he got his wings. Lieutenant Nicole “Maverick” Haught was not a romantic in any sense. She’d always wanted to join the Navy, but she had no grand illusions of it. She knew the ugly truth. That anybody could die at a moment’s notice and you’d be forgotten as quickly as they’d been issued their uniforms. Just another headstone in a cemetery full of them. She always her fair share of sexual exploits but nothing ever stuck. She’d win them over and then move on, never wanting to leave a broken heart if her number was called and she joined her father’s side in that cemetery. She carried herself with an unending confidence but Dolls had learned what was underneath it. A scared kid, constantly afraid of making the wrong call. Everyone knew her as the cocky pilot with an undoubtable instinct. He knew the real Maverick. Nicole gave him that much, knowing that her entire career, her life, depended on Goose having her back. Maverick had been best “man” and witness for Goose’s marriage ceremony to his high school sweetheart.

They’d learned each other’s intricacies since and could now calculate the other’s move without so much as a word between them. This inexplicable bond and trust had earned them a reputation. Maverick was reckless and Goose knew just the right buttons to push. While earning her wings, Nicole had found it next to impossible to work with anyone else. She had joked with Goose that when they graduated, she’d probably wash up if he ever left. All of her other RIO match-ups had been “no go’s”. It didn’t help that so few people were willing to fly with her. She rubbed just about everybody the wrong way with her arrogance, but it was necessary. She was in charge of a multi-million dollar piece of government equipment, her life, and that of her best friend.

\------------------------------

The roar of the jet engines and radio static crackle with the wind. The cockpit is illuminated by the control lights.

A UHF transmission cuts into the normalized noise of the cockpit. _**”Ghost Rider, this is Strike. We have an unknown aircraft inbound, Mustang. You’re vector zero nine zero for bogey.”**_

Nicole tightens her grip on the control stick in her right hand. _”Talk to me, Goose.”_

Dolls looks down to his radar screen. _”Roger. Got him. Contact, 20 left at 30 miles. Nine hundred knots closure.”_

Nicole calls to her wingman. Her voice clear and confident, never faltering. _”Cougar, you got a read on that?”_

She hears a shakey _“Roger. Merlin, you see him?”_

Cougar’s RIO responds. _“Roger. I’ve got contact.”_

A small smile quirks up at the edges of Nicole’s lips. _“I’ll get a visual. Cougar, you hook this fish.”_

Goose responds with a smile. _”Roger. I’ll clean ‘em and smoke ‘em.”_

Nicole’s eyes were filled with intent. Her heartbeat steady despite the obvious stress of their current situation. She lived for the adrenaline of it all. More confused by silence than by the organized chaos of her flight time. This was what she was born to do. She’d spent her childhood listening to stories about Duke Haught, a born ace. She craved the same success and was always willing to pursue an opportunity to attain it. She checked her gauges and scanned her surroundings, maneuvering in formation with her wingman towards the inbound target. 

Goose calls back to the Kitty Hawk. _“Mustang. Mustang. This is Ghost Rider Two Zero Three. I’ve our bogey inbound. Bogey’s heading two seven zero at 10 miles. Nine hundred knots closure.”_

_**”Ghost Rider, take angels 10 left three zero.”**_ Concerned calm evident in the radio operator’s voice as they hadn’t been expecting any visitors in their air space. The day was set to be a standard patrol. Just a routine sweep to establish presence in the air space and get the antsy pilots back to their natural positions in the cockpits. They’d been at sea for several weeks and had been rotating flight days. Each of them longing for more time in the air. A run in with a MIG-28, though...that had potential to be deadly. They were suddenly in a chess match they hadn’t signed up for. But the Captain knew each of them were always up to the task in spite of Maverick and Goose’s reputations in the air. 

Cougar’s transmission to his wingman broke the silence. _”Merlin, see if he’s a single.”_

_”Roger. Goose, you got a follower?”_

_”Negative, Merlin. Looks like he’s by himself”_

Nicole looked continued to scan her surroundings. _”I’m gonna go head to head with him.”_

_”Go easy, Mav. I don’t like this.”_ Cougar’s nerves were audible through the transmission. _”I’m breaking high right to see if he’s really alone.”_

Goose looked down at his radar screen. _”Got 1,000 knots closure, Mav. He’s headed straight for us.”_

Nicole’s eyes focused intently at the skyline before her. She mumbled to herself, _”Okay, buddy. What’re you up to?”_ Suddenly a second MIG appears before her. _”There’s two of ‘em.”_

The MIGs race past Cougar and Merlin’s jet and all Merlin can do is spin to catch their tail ends. _”Shit! No one’s seen one up this close before!”_

Nicole whips her head around to locate the targets again before maneuvering the jet towards her target. _”Cougar, you’ve got MIG-1. I’m going after MIG-2.”_

Cougar responds that he’s lost his target in the sun’s blinding rays. _”What’s he up to!? You see him, Merlin?”_

_”Yeah, he’s coming up right on our tail!”_

_”This bogey’s right on my tail!”_

Back at Strike the distance was getting too close for comfort. The alert was issued to launch AlertFive aircraft if the MIG’s got within 150 miles of the carrier. 

Nicole hit an airspeed of 300 and moved to engage her target MIG. She activates missile lock, aiming to scare her target out of the air. The familiar sound of a locked missile alarm rings through the cockpit and the MIG moved to bug out of the airspace. 

_”Looks like he’s headed home, Mav.”_

_”Mustang, this is Maverick. MIG-2 is moving out of our airspace.”_

Merlin’s frantic calls on the radio interrupted their premature celebration. The MIG had missile lock on Cougar and Merlin and their request to engage was denied, hearing that they couldn’t fire unless fired upon. Nicole realized that the enemy jet was in perfect firing position and yet it hadn’t made any attempt to down her wingman. Cougar was pleading for her help. 

_”He’s just trying to piss us off or he’d of fired already. Cougar, bring him back my way. Make a hard right. You’ve gotta help me engage.”_ Cougar led right and the MIG followed, bringing him directly ahead of and below Maverick and Goose. _”Well, if we can’t shoot this asshole, let’s try to have some fun.”_ She inverted her aircraft and moved directly above the MIG. Bringing them within two meters of the target. 

Goose observed the proximity and rolled his eyes. _”How is this fun, Mav?”_

Nicole chuckled as she looked towards the MIG pilot. She flipped him the bird as Goose took a polaroid. _”I crack myself up.”_

_”This picture came out great, Mav. I should’ve gone into photography.”_

_”Cougar, Maverick here. Your tail is clear. MIG-1 has gone home. That’s probably enough fun for one day. My fuel’s low. We’re headed home. See you there.”_ Nicole pulled around on the control stick and up on the throttle, heading them towards the Kitty Hawk. She could hear Merlin trying to talk Cougar through his panic attack. He was unresponsive and according to Merlin, extremely low on fuel. As she comes within 3/4 of a mile of the flight deck, she lowers her landing gear and releases the jet’s catch hook. Just prior to the tailhook catching the arresting cable, she pulls the stick back, pulling them off of the flight deck and returning to the air. 

Goose’s tone was now full of concern. _”Come on, Maverick. You’ve gotta land this thing. We’re too low on fuel for this.”_

_”We’ve gotta go get Cougar, Goose.”_ Nicole was quickly making her way back to Cougar despite the commands from Strike to get her plane back to the deck immediately. Goose didn’t respond and knew he wasn’t going to win the argument anyways. _”You guys seen an aircraft carrier around here?”_ was all she said as she pulled around and next to Cougar and Merlin. 

_Merlin’s call came back. _”We’re in trouble here, Mav. That MIG really got in his head. I don’t think we’re going to make it back.”_ _

__

__

She already knows what she has to do. She immediately begins to walk Cougar through his next moves. Telling him to stay on her wing so she can escort them in. He’s too low for a safe approach so she insists he pull up. He’s pitching hard from left to right and the odds of a successful landing seem 50/50 at best. Somehow, Cougar pulls it off at the last minute. Once the deck is cleared again, Nicole lands her jet and hear’s Goose let out a heavy sigh of relief. 

\------------------------------ 

Nicole and Xavier wait outside the Captain’s office. Cougar had gone in before them. The pair stand at ease as they wait, but know full well they’re probably about to get reamed for Nicole’s decision to go after Cougar and Merlin. After a few minutes, Cougar walks out and the pair sense his discomfort. He stops and turns towards them and lets out a low “thank you”. Nicole nods in acknowledgement. They’re called into the Captain’s office and immediately stand to attention. He’s seated at the desk in front of them, puffing on a cigar. 

“Maverick, what you just did was incredibly brave. But what you needed to do was land your damn plane. That plane isn’t yours. It belongs to the United States government and the taxpayers. Your arrogance is writing checks you can’t cash. You’ve been busted, you’ve lost your section leader qualifications three times, been grounded twice by me, you’ve got a history of high speed passes at five different air control towers, and you got caught with an admiral’s daughter!” 

Goose breaks his stance and turns his head towards her, whispering in complete shock and dismay “Penny Benjamin!?” 

The captain turns his attention to Goose. “And you? Your ass is lucky to be here.” 

“I appreciate it, sir.” 

“And let’s not screw around, Maverick. Your name isn’t the best in the Navy. You’ve gotta be working better and cleaner than everyone else. What’s your problem?” 

Her head dipped down slightly but her shoulders stayed pinned in her stance. “I just want to serve and be the best Navy pilot there is, sir.” 

“Don’t screw with me, Maverick. You’re a damn good pilot. Too good for your own good. I should be busting you down a peg, but I can’t. I’ve got to pick a team from this squadron to send to Miramar. You just showed your ass and now I’ve got to give you the chance of a lifetime. You two idiots are heading to Top Gun. For five weeks you’re going to go up against the best damn fighter pilots in the world. You were in second place for the spot, Cougar was ahead of you. But Cougar lost his cool and just turned in his wings. Now it’s you guys. So I suggest you remember something - if you screw up in the slightest, you’ll be begging to fly cargo planes for the rest of your life.” 

Nicole and Dolls both have grins spread across their faces as they respond in unison with a “Yes, sir.” 

“You two are dismissed. I want to hear about that MIG some time down the road. Good luck.” 

Nicole responds with a “thank you, sir” as the two make an about face and head out the door. 


	2. You've Lost That Loving Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Nicole looked around the crowded lounge. Eyes settling on a brunette at the opposite side of the bar. She was wearing a white polo with a cardigan tied around her neck and nursing what Nicole assumed was whiskey on the rocks. Her hair in loose waves and flowing past her shoulders. She had a small frame but obviously took care of herself. Nicole could make out the definition in her arms and the angle of her cheek bones. Their eyes meet and Nicole can’t help but smile. “I don’t know, Goose. This just doesn’t seem fair. To you. But...she’s lost that loving feeling.”...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the moment you've all been waiting for.

Nicole met Dolls at the airport. She’d taken a cab, he was being dropped off by his wife. Nicole looked adoringly at the family as they said their goodbyes. Dolls holding his son in one hand while he wrapped the other around his wife. Nicole couldn’t help the slight taste of jealousy in the back of her throat. Wondering if she’d ever find the ability to settle down to a family of her own. Her fingers traced the outline of one of the patches on her leather bomber jacket before both hands slid into her jean pockets. Dolls’ wife walked towards her. Wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Now you you keep him out of trouble, you understand?”

Nicole smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Yes, ma’am. Loud and clear.”

“I don’t know why I’m tellin’ you that. It’s like telling the cat to watch the damn canary.” She looked pointedly at Maverick and then adoringly to her husband. “You just keep him safe. You’re the best thing that ever happened to him.”

“Nah, pretty sure that’s you.”

Dolls walked towards the pair and set his son on the ground, scruffing his hair afterwards and looking at him with sad eyes. “You wanna stand here flirting with my wife all day, Mav? Or should we go catch our flight?”

“We both know she’s only got eyes for you, Goose.”

She rolled her eyes at the pair and gave Nicole a kiss on the cheek before hugging her husband one last time. “We’ll be fine. You guys just keep Maverick here away from any admiral’s daughters.”

Nicole smirked and looked at Dolls accusingly. “You told her about that?”

“He tells me everything. So stay out of trouble. Now go. That plane’s not gonna wait for you two. You may be hot shots but you’re not that hot.”

Dolls feigned offense. “Honey, we both know that’s not true.” His wife just took their son’s hand and walked away, waving dismissively.

“You got a good one there, Goose.”

“Don’t worry, Mav. Somebody’ll shackle you up eventually.”

The pair picked up their helmet and flight bags and walk through the airport and board their flight to Miramar. They arrived and quickly reported, receiving their housing assignments for the duration of their stay. Earning a spot in the Top Gun program included perks. Each would get their own rental unit as opposed to the standard dormitory housing. They decided to grab a bite to eat and then turn in to their respective units as they had an 0700 start the next day. Dolls spent dinner talking about the program. His nerves were starting to chew at his cool exterior. Nicole was fearless in the face of it all. This was her shot. This was her opportunity to prove that Mitchell pilots were the best of the best. Nothing was going to stop her. She’d spent a career working towards this. This was make or break. Take home the title or be just another “could have been”.

\------------------------------

The training room was dark except for the lights of a projector on screen. It played combat video footage that Nicole identified as being the Korean War and then Vietnam. The instructor standing before her was in his 40’s. He looked hardened and she assumed it was from combat and then years of training hungry fly boys.

“In Korea, our kill ratio was 12:1. They lost twelve jets for every one of ours. In Vietnam, that ratio dipped to 3:1. We’d gotten too dependent on missile strikes. We forgot how to dogfight. Top Gun was designed to teach Air Combat Maneuvering.”

A voice in the background muttered “this gives me such a hard on” and Nicole couldn’t help but roll her eyes and stifle a laugh while her fellow pilots fought their urges to chuckle.

“By the end of the Vietnam War, our ratio was back to 12:1. A direct result of this program.”

The same voice towards the back of the room whispered again “don’t tease me”. The same laughter filled the room.

“Open the blinds, please. At this time, I’d like to introduce you to the commanding officer of the Top Gun program - the first man to win the trophy and the best damn fighter pilot in the world. Commander Randy Nedley, call sign - Viper.”

A gruff looking man towards the end of his career approached the front of the room. His service khakis were pristine. Not a crease out of place. His ribbon rack was fully adorned, leaving no space below his wings and above his chest pocket. “Gentlemen, welcome to Top Gun. You are the top 1% of United States Navy pilots. You’re the best of the best. But we’re going to make you better. You’ll be flying at least two combat missions a day with classes in between and we’ll evaluate your performance in each combat sequence. You’ll be meeting a different challenge in every encounter and it will get harder every time you climb into that cockpit. We’re going to teach you how to fly your F-14 to the very edge of the envelope. You’ll fly faster and more dangerously than you ever have before. We’re not at war, but you must always act as though we are.” He walked towards the back of the room. “In case some of you are wondering who the best of the best are, they’re on this plaque. The best pilot and his RIO from each class are engraved here. They’re given the option to return here to become Top Gun instructors.” He’d walked back towards the front center of the room and looked directly at Nicole who had a broad smile on her face. “You think your name’s going to get put on that plaque?”

She squared her shoulders and sat up in her seat. “Yes, sir.”

“That’s pretty arrogant considering the other people in this room.”

“Yes, sir.”

“That’s a trait I like in a pilot.” His attention returned back to the full room. “This school is all about combat. There’s no trophy for second place. Dismissed.”

The aviators all stood from their seats and moved towards the rear exit.

As Nicole walked past, she heard the woman seated to her right clear her throat. “Just so you know, guys. The second place plaque is downstairs in the basement.”

Goose doubled over and let out a hearty fake laugh. “OH, OH THAT WAS HILARIOUS. You kill me. You really do.” He straightened back up and pointed to the plaque. “No, guys Come on. There’s two “o’s” in “Goose”.”

\------------------------------

Nicole and Goose approached the Officer’s Lounge in their Summer service whites. As they walked in, they removed their covers and tucked them under their arms.

Nicole scanned the room, noticing a wide array of women in civilian clothes nursing drinks and looking around. “This is what I would call a ‘target rich’ establishment.”

Dolls shook his head and laughed. “You’ve gotta stop living your life in your pants, Mav.”

“Look, Goose - even you could get laid in a place like this.”

“All I need is waiting back in Florida for me.” He looked to his right and noticed the woman from earlier who’d made the comment about the ‘second place plaque’. “You know who the best is Mav? That’s her. They call her ‘Iceman’. It’s how she flies. Cold as ice. No mistakes. She’ll wear you down and the minute you get bored and let your guard down or do something stupid ‘cause of frustration - she’s got you.” He nodded towards a guy he recognized from OCS and the training room earlier in the day. The guy had dark hair and a well maintained mustache. Doc “Slider” Holliday. “Hey, Slider. You’re an RIO? I thought you were aiming for pilot. What happened, man?” His voice was ribbing and Nicole could’t help but smirk at Goose’s sarcasm.

“You’re an ass, Goose. Who’s ass did you kiss for this program?”

“Ah, Slider. The list is long and distinguished.”

“Yeah, so’s my combat record.”

“So, you’re flying with the Iceman, huh?”

The woman from earlier stepped towards them. She had her hair in a tight bun and was wearing her aviator sunglasses despite the relative darkness of the lounge. “That’s Ms. Iceman to you. Mother Goose, how’s it going?”

Dolls looked from her to Nicole and gestured between them as he introduced the two. “Wynonna, this is Nicole Haught. Wynonna Earp.”

Wynonna extended her hand for a handshake. Nicole took it reluctantly and swallowed a laugh when Wynonna squeezed it way too hard. A power play. “Congratulations on Top Gun, Maverick.”

“Thanks, Iceman.”

“I was sorry to hear about Cougar. We got close in flight school. He was a good guy.”

“Is. He still is a good man.”

“Yeah, that’s what I meant.”

“I thought so.”

The conversation between them stayed combative. Each ribbing the other whenever possible. Wynonna and Doc challenged Maverick and Goose’s selection to the program as well as the MIG sighting. Arguing that it was luck and not skill that earned them entry into the program. Eventually the pairs separated.

Goose looked to Maverick who was shaking her head in disbelief. “Don’t worry, Mav. They were abused as children. Let’s have a good time. It’s my turn. The bet is $20.”

“$20?”

“You have to have carnal knowledge of a lady on this premises.”

“On the premises. Got it. A bet’s a bet.”

Nicole looked around the crowded lounge. Eyes settling on a brunette at the opposite side of the bar. She was wearing a white polo with a cardigan tied around her neck and nursing what Nicole assumed was whiskey on the rocks. Her hair in loose waves and flowing past her shoulders. She had a small frame but obviously took care of herself. Nicole could make out the definition in her arms and the angle of her cheek bones. Their eyes meet and Nicole can’t help but smile. “I don’t know, Goose. This just doesn’t seem fair. To you. But...she’s lost that loving feeling.”

Goose’s eyes moved towards the target Nicole had landed on. He swallowed hard. “No. She hasn’t. She has not lost that lov-”

Nicole interrupted him. “Oh yes she has, Goose.”

“I hate it when she does that.”

The two made their way around the bar. As they passed the stage, they found a microphone and hooked it into a loudspeaker. Pressing play on a track on the jukebox. Before the opening note started, Nicole tapped the brunette on the shoulder and slid her sunglasses on. “Excuse me, miss?”

Dolls put his sunglasses on as well and pushed Nicole down slightly. “Don’t worry, miss. I’ll take care of this.” The brunette had a completely baffled look on her face. Having no understanding of what she was about to witness.

Nicole moved back up directly in front of her and started singing along to the music that played. “You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips.”

Goose joined in. “There’s no tenderness like before in your fingertips.”

The two started singing in unison. “You’re trying hard not to show it. But baby - baby believe me I know it.”

Before the woman has time to react to what’s happening in front of her, a rowdy crew of about 20 Navy sailors are all serenading her in time with the music. “You’ve lost that lovin’ feeling. Oh, that loving feeling. You’ve lost that loving feeling now it’s gone, gone, gone...ba dum, ba dum, ba dum, bum bum bum...”

As the crowd died down, she let out a giggle and shook her head at the redhead now standing directly in front of her, the crowd behind her waiting anxiously for her response. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Sit down, sailor.”

Nicole raised her arms in victory and smiled as widely as she could and let out a mumbled “thank you” that could barely be heard over the cheers of the onlookers.

The brunette immediately noticed how electric the pilot’s smile was and how her large dimples pressed into the corners of her mouth. And she’d be lying if she said she didn’t notice the way the service whites fit her in all the right places. Like she was born to wear them.

In the background, some of the sailors continue to sing, but much more quietly than they had mere moments ago.

The brunette smiled knowingly at the pilot. “I love that song. And I can’t say I’ve ever seen that approach before. How long have you two been doing that?”  
“I’m honestly not sure. I guess since...”

“I’d guess puberty.”

At this, Nicole smiles at the fearless nature of the beautiful woman sat before her. “Yeah, probably.”

“I’m Waverly Gibson.” She extends her hand out to the pilot who takes it gently and shakes it.

“Maverick.”

“Maverick? Did your parents dislike you?”

“Oh, no. It’s my call sign.”

“Oh, so you’re a pilot?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“And actually, we’ve only done this particular routine twice.”

“Oh? How’d it end?”

“We crashed hard on the first one. It wasn’t good.”

“How about the second?”

“I’m not sure yet. Dare I say it’s looking good so far?”

Waverly arches an eyebrow and the corner of her mouth curls into a smile and she lets out a giggle that Nicole thinks might be the sweetest sound she’s ever heard. She turns towards an older man walking into the bar and settling into a booth. “Well, Maverick - it looks like my friend just got here so...it’s been good talking to you. Before I go I need to ask you something.”

Nicole tried to hide her disappointment, knowing she’d have to report back to Goose that the mission had failed. “What’s that?”

“You said you’re a pilot. Are you a good one?”

Nicole smirked at her and her eyes lit up. “I get by alright.”

“Well that’s good news. I won’t have to worry about you trying to make a living as a singer.” With that she smiled and turned towards a guy at a table nearby.

Nicole barely heard her say “Hi, Perry” to him and she scowled slightly in their direction. She turned back to the bar and ordered a beer. “I’ll need this to put the flames out. Real slick, Maverick. Just great.” Taking a look back over her shoulder at the pair, she can’t help but notice their body language. Waverly sits a good foot apart from the man, the man’s hands are visible on the table, and their interactions seem more in line with co-workers than lovers. This served as the reassurance Nicole needed. Waverly’s eyes look back to her own and the brunette excuses herself from the table, moving out of the lounge and towards the hall bathroom.

Nicole just looks around and shrugs. She climbs up from her bar stool and follows. She feels something in her stomach. Nervousness? It surprises her. Two things she’s always sure of are flying and women. But this particular woman has a way about her. Like she’s totally unimpressed by all of Nicole’s charm and smooth lines. Like she could care less about her uniform or the confidence of her walk. Like she can see through the mask to what’s underneath. She sees the woman enter the double doors to the large restroom and follows her path to the corridor. Taking a deep breath in before pushing a door open and trying her best to to let her usually tried and tested nerves lead the way. Waverly is stood in front of the large counter over a sink, touching up her make-up.

The brunette turns to her, her eyebrow quirks up again, “last one a long cruise, sailor?”

Nicole leaned with her lower back against the edge of the counter, her head dipping as she let out a shaky laugh and a smile. “Too long.”

“What’d you have in mind? Just dropping down on the tile and going for it?”

Nicole turns around, pushing down on the counter to test it. Her voice betrayed her, lower than she intended as she said “this counter would work.” She turns to Waverly who has crossed her arms across her chest. The unimpressed smile never leaving her lips.

“Yeah, I’m sure that’d be extremely comfortable. I’ve got an early start tomorrow. I should go.”

Nicole can’t resist the temptation as she finds herself taking a step towards Waverly, her arm reaching up and when she sensed no hesitation from the brunette, she reached her hand up to graze along her jawline. “Then what are you doing here?”

Waverly leaned into the contact, closed her eyes, and then stepped around Nicole. “Goodnight, Maverick.” As she walked back through the bar, she made sure to make her way directly past Dolls who was watching her every move. “Your friend was magnificent.” Dolls’ draw dropped as Nicole walked up, both watching the brunette leave.

Nicole’s initial look of defeat moved towards one of curiosity. “What?”

Dolls just looked at her in wonder. “No way. How do you do it, Mav?”

Nicole looked towards the swinging exit door. Confusion knitted across her face as she searched for a reason why the brunette would play along. Would save her from the ribbing she’d surely get if Dolls found out she had crashed and burned. She took a sip of her beer and looked back to her friend. “Sometimes I ask myself the same question, Goose.”

The two left the bar not long after. A quiet wonder settled over them both for entirely different reasons. The next morning came too quickly. They all sat in their morning briefing and then get changed into their flight suits. Nicole’s mind continually wandering back to the woman from the night before. The walk out to the flight line was quiet by their standards. They’re known for cutting up and talking trash but today they just go through the motions. The flight is a short one. Primarily to give them an opportunity to get back into a jet after a couple of days out. It cleared Nicole’s head and she finally found her head back in it’s usual processes instead of distracted by a brunette with a wit to match her own and a fantastic...well...everything. They all head out to the hanger for their first real classroom session. Nicole settles into her seat next to Goose and leans back in her chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't explain how much fun it is to combine two things that I enjoy so much and I'm SO glad you guys are enjoying it.


	3. Time to Buzz the Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole's in for a shock when the civilian instructor shows up. A series of bad decisions lands Nicole and Dolls in hot water.

Their session is being held in an open hanger.They’re all still in their flight suits and she’s wearing her aviator sunglasses as they’re looking directly into the Spring Miramar sun.Jester runs the beginning of the orientation and Nicole does her best to pay attention and tries not to let her mind wander back to the brunette from the night before.Jester stands at the front of the group, leaning back onto a collapsible table that’s been set up.

 

“As well as your training and evaluations that the leadership staff here will be running, you’ll also be reviewed by a couple of civilian specialists that we’ve brought in.They’re here because they’re our best source of information on enemy aircraft.One of the most knowledgable is our TAGREP, call sign “Waves”.She’s got a Ph.D. in astrophysics and works as a civilian contractor.Do not salute her, but you sure as hell better listen to her because the Pentagon listens to her input on your abilities and proficiency.It’s all yours, Waves.”

 

Nicole hears the familiar sound of high heels hitting the concrete ground behind her.She cranes her neck to look and her heart stops and she swallows _hard_.The woman she met last night is walking between the two rows of pilots, dressed in a skirt, tights, heels, a white blouse, and a bomber jacket.Her jaw drops and she has to look away to correct herself and catch her breath.

 

“Thank you, Jester.We’ll be dealing with F-5’s as well as A-4’s as our MIG simulators.Most of you should already know, the F-5 doesn’t have the same thrust to weight ratio as the MIG-28.It also doesn’t bleed energy below 300 knots like the MIG-28.But there’s a problem with the MIG - in it’s inverted flight tanks.It won’t do a negative G pushover.The most recent intel that we’ve gathered says that the most it will do is one negative...” Waverly stops mid-sentence and looks to Nicole who’s whispering something to Dolls.“Excuse me, lieutenant.Is there a problem?”

 

Nicole smiles and adjusts her sunglasses.“Yes, ma’am.Your data on the MIG is...inaccurate.”

 

Waverly cocks her eyebrow up and decides to play along.“How so, Lieutenant?”

 

Nicole’s smile has gotten wider and she leans forward in her seat.“I just happened to see a MIG-28...”

 

Dolls interrupts.“We, Mav.We happened to see a MIG-28.”

 

Nicole looks to him and then back to Waverly.“Right.Sorry, Goose. _We_ happened to see a MIG-28 do a four G negative dive.”

 

Waverly furrows her brow and tilts her head to the side slightly, now curious as to where this is going.“And just where exactly did you see this?”

 

Nicole sits upright now and leans back again.She can feel her dimples exposing her confidence.“Well, ma’am...that’s classified.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“It’s classified, ma’am.I could tell you, but then I’d have to kill you.”The class erupts into muffled laughter.

 

Waverly fights the urge to roll her eyes.She crosses her arms across her chest.“Lieutenant, I have top secret clearance.The Pentagon ensures that I know more than you.”

 

Nicole stops spinning then pen that she’d been holding and places it down on her desk.She knows she’s about to cross a line but she can’t help herself.This game is fun and she can tell she’s getting under Waverly’s skin and she thinks, _hopes_ , that the brunette is enjoying it.“Well...it would appear not in this case, ma’am.”

 

Waverly straightens back up and now she’s struggling to maintain professionalism.She knows full well that Maverick is playing with her now.She knows the redhead is enjoying herself and she’s not sure why, but her rapid heart rate tells her she is too.“So, Lieutenant, where were you when you saw this?”

 

“Well we...”Nicole gestures between herself and Goose.

 

Goose nods his head in appreciation “thanks, Mav.”

 

“We started after him when he pulled through the clouds and then I moved above him.”

 

Waverly uncrosses her arms and looks questioningly.“If you were directly above him how could you see him?”

 

Nicole’s smiling as wide as she can again and she demonstrates with her hands as she finishes her statement.“Well, ma’am...I could see him because I was inverted.”

 

Iceman coughs “bullshit” into her hand in the row diagonally across from Nicole.

 

Dolls looks over to her “no, she seriously was.It was a really great move.She was inverted.”

 

Waverly takes a step forward and the corners of her mouth curl into a disbelieving smile.“You mean to tell me that you were in a four G inverted dive with a MIG-28?”

 

Nicole pulls her sunglasses off and looks directly into Waverly’s eyes.“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“At what range were you in this dive with the MIG?”

 

Nicole looks to Goose and questions rather than states “about two meters?”

 

Dolls looks back to her “I’d say more one and a half.I’ve got a Polaroid of it and he’s right there.It’s a great shot.”

 

Waverly takes a step back now and crosses her arms across her chest again.“What exactly were you doing there?”

 

Nicole looks back to Goose again.“We were uh...communicating.”

 

Dolls agrees, “yeah, communicating.”

 

Nicole nods and turns back to Waverly “keeping up foreign relations.”

 

Dolls looks from Nicole to Waverly, “that was it.”

 

Nicole can tell Waverly’s not getting the hint so she just says it outright.“Giving him the bird.”

 

“You know, the finger?”Dolls raises his middle finger to demonstrate.

 

At this Waverly can’t help it, she rolls her eyes.“Yes, Goose.I know the finger.”

 

Dolls puts his finger down quickly.“I’m sorry, I hate it when it does that.”

 

Waverly’s face settles with a realization as she looks straight at Nicole.“So you’re the one.”

 

Nicole sits upright again.She feels like she’s sitting there naked.Waverly’s looking straight into her soul but this is the topic Nicole’s got the most confidence about.If she’s naked in this room full of people and Waverly’s the one that stripped her down, she’s going to own it.“Yes, ma’am.”

 

Jester walks back to the front of the room.“Alright, everyone, we’ve got a hop to take.Harddeck on this hop is 10,000 feet.You are not to engage below that under any circumstances.Get moving.”

 

Nicole is walking alongside Goose towards their preflight briefing when she suddenly hears an angelic voice calling from behind her.

 

“Lieutenant!”

 

They pair stops walking and Dolls adjusts the shoulders of her flight suit like a mother dropping her child off at school.“Don’t be late again.You look great, honey.”

 

Nicole smiles and shakes her head at him.“Thanks, dear.I’ll see you in preflight.”

 

Waverly’s standing alongside Nicole at this point.“Lieutenant Haught, why didn’t you tell me that you were the now famous MIG insulter?”

 

“Would it have helped my case?”

 

“Not in the ladies room last night.”

 

“What would’ve worked?”

 

Waverly had closed off her stance at this point.Her arms crossed across her chest again, pressing her clipboard against herself.“I’m an instructor here.I see 20 new hotshots every eight weeks.You can figure out how that goes.I’d just really like to hear about the MIG some time.”

 

Nicole feels it before she hears it - the hesitation in the shorter woman who’s attempting to shut her down.So she decides to play with the feeling.“You’ve got top secret security clearance, Waves.You can read all about it.”She turns on her heel and walks away, having to fight hard against the urge to turn back to try to read Waverly’s face.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

After their briefing, Wynonna stops Nicole as they make their way out to the flight line.“Maverick, I’m curious.Who was covering Cougar while you were screwing around with the MIG?”

 

Nicole did her best to brush it off, knowing full well that Iceman is digging for a reaction and she’s hellbent that she’s not going to give in to it.“Cougar was doing just fine.”

 

She picks up her pace to catch up to Goose and the two go through their mechanical checks on the jet before boarding it.Nicole is ready to get in the air and shake off the emotional whirlwind that has been the past two hours.To get back to doing what she does best.Luckily it only takes about twenty minutes for them to get launched.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Jester’s voice comes through on their headsets. _“Pilots, this is your first hop.The jets you’re going up against are smaller, faster, and a lot more maneuverable just like the enemy MIG’s.The clock is now running and from this point on, we’re keeping score.”_

 

Nicole has her hand gripped tightly around the control stick as she pursues Jester’s jet. _“I lost him, Goose!”_

 

Jester cuts through again, _“Show me what you’ve got, kid.”_

 

Nicole tries her best to keep him out of her head and instead focus on the task at hand. _“I lost him.Where’s he at, Goose?”_

 

_“I’m looking, Mav.Got him.He’s on our tail and he’s coming in hard.”_

 

_“Yeah, I’ve got him.Here goes nothing.”_ She banks hard to try to shake him. _“Talk to me, Goose.”_

 

_“He’s back there still and he’s closing in fast.”_

 

She hears Jester again. _“You can run, kid.You can’t hide.”_

 

_“We’ll see if I can’t give you a run for your money.”_

 

Goose calls up to her _“Watch the mountains.He’s still on us.Do some of that pilot shit, Mav.”_

 

_“Yeah, I’ve got him.”_

 

_“Bring it in right.”_

 

_“Nah, I’ve had enough of this garbage.I’m gonna hit the brakes.He’ll fly past.”_ She mutters to herself.“You’re mine, Jester.”She pulls up at the last second to avoid a near collision but it seems to work. _“Let’s see what you’ve got now, Jester!”_

 

Goose surveys the cockpit and tries to catch his breath. _“Alright, Mav.Let’s turn it and burn it!”_

 

_“He’s going vertical, I’m following.We’re going ballistic.”_ Nicole watches Jester’s flight path.

 

Dolls keeps a visual on his path as well. _“He’s going for the harddeck.We’ve gotta nail him first, Mav.”_

 

_“No way, Jester.You’re mine.”_ Nicole finally gets a target lock. _“Jester’s dead!”_

 

Goose joins in. _“Jester’s dead, yeehaw!”_

 

Their celebrations are cut short when they hear Jester over the radio again. _“Get your butts above the harddeck and get back to base immediately.”_

 

Nicole’s heart is still racing with the adrenaline of simulated combat.As she gets within range of the flight line she makes a radio call. _“Tower, this is Ghost Rider requesting a flyby.”_

 

**_“Negative, Ghost Rider.We’ve got a full pattern.”_ **

 

Dolls makes a realization that Nicole’s request to the tower had been a formality.That she was going to ignore the denial.Once she got set on an idea, there wasn’t any changing her mind.But he had to try anyways. _“No, Mav.This is an awful idea.”_

 

_“Sorry, Goose.It’s time to buzz the tower.”_

 

She cuts her path and flies straight past the control tower.The effect was the same and the controllers all hated the tradition.The sheer velocity of the jet caused the entire tower to shake like there was an earthquake and it was a massive disruption.But she loved the rebellion of the act. _“Yeeehaw!”_

 

Dolls decides just to go with it.He’d lost the battle so he might as well enjoy the ride. _“GREAT BALLS OF FIRE!”_

 

\----------------------------------------

 

After returning to base, Nicole and Goose head to the property lockers to drop off their helmet bags before they head to their respective shower rooms.The room is full of pilots.Dolls puts a hand on her shoulder.“Yeehaw!Jester’s dead!”

 

Sundown looks over at the pair.“No way.You won?That’s bullshit.”

 

Nicole glances over her shoulder at him as she pulls her wallet and keys out of her locker.“Didn’t everybody?”

 

“Hell no.We got our asses kicked.Thirty seconds.We went this way, he went that way.I asked Hollywood where he went, Hollywood asked me the same.He’s laughing at us on the damn radio.”

 

Doc walks in with Wynonna behind him.Sundown looks over to them and points at Maverick.“They won too, man.”

 

Doc walks towards them “that’s not what I heard.”

 

Dolls cuts in.“Yeah we did, we killed Jester.”

 

Wynonna follows Doc but stands closer to Nicole with squared shoulders.“Below the harddeck doesn’t count.”

 

Nicole rolls her eyes “Harddeck my ass.We got him.”

 

Wynonna takes another step towards Nicole.“You guys really are cowboys.”

 

“What’s your problem, Earp?”

 

“You.You’re everyone’s problem.Every time you fly, you’re unsafe.I don’t like you because you’re dangerous.”

 

Nicole considers her options but knows she can’t run any risks.She’d made a promise to Dolls’ wife.So she smiles at Wynonna and brushes off the shorter woman’s shoulders.“That’s right, Iceman.I’m dangerous.”

 

Their interaction is cut short when Jester storms into the locker room.“MAVERICK!You and Goose get your asses out of that flight gear and get up to Viper’s office.”

 

Wynonna headed towards the showers but stopped to turn back and look at Nicole.“Remember, there’s no points for second place.”

 

“You’re brighter than you look, Iceman.”

 

\----------------------------------------

 

After showering and getting dressed in their service khakis, Nicole and Dolls stand at attention outside of Viper’s office.The control tower commanding officer is currently in the office yelling at the top of his lungs.Nicole hears something about “snot-nosed jet jockeys doing a flyby at 400 knots”.She has a hard time not laughing when she hears him scream “I WANT SOMEONE’S ASS AND I WANT IT NOW.”

 

As he bursts out of the office, he walks straight into an enlisted man carrying a tray of coffee.The hot liquid covers the entire front of his shirt.“DAMNIT!THAT’S TWICE TODAY.”He storms down the hallway.

 

Jester walks out of Viper’s office and gestures at the two who are both fighting back laughter.“Follow me.”

 

They stand at attention in front of Nedley’s desk.He’s stood facing the wall.“You two had a hell of a first day.The harddeck today was 10,000 feet.You knew it and you broke it anyways.You followed Commander Heatherly below.He lost sight of you and called the pursuit off.Why did you break the rules?”

 

Nicole swallows hard.“Sir!I had him in my sights.He saw me move in for the kill.At that point he went below the harddeck.We weren’t below it for more than a few seconds.I had the shot and saw no danger so I took it.”

 

Her story doesn’t help her case.Viper turns to her and she can see the anger in his eyes now.“You took the shot and broke a very serious rule of engagement.And then you broke another one with that complete STUNT of a flyby.Lieutenant Haught, the rules exist for your safety and the safety of your fellow pilots.Those rules aren’t flexible and neither am I.You obey them or you’re done here.Am I making myself clear?”

 

Nicole tries not to let her disappointment show.“Yes, sir!”

 

“You’re dismissed.”

 

The two salute and perform an about face.They walk out of the office and Nicole looks to Dolls.

 

Dolls’ face said more than he needs to.He has a hard look on his face.“I really enjoyed that, Mav.Thanks a lot.Maybe I can learn to be a truck driver.Do you have the number of the driving school we saw on TV?I might need that.”They walk down the hallway and Nicole doesn’t say a word.She went too far this time and she knows it.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Back in Nedley’s office, the older man looks to Jester.“She’s a complete wild card.She does whatever she wants.She’s unpredictable.But she got you didn’t she?”

 

Jester looks down and then back up.“Yeah.”

 

“Maverick...I flew with her old man.”Nedley looks to the pictures on the wall, a series of him in his younger days catches his attention.“Tell me something?If you had to go into battle, would you want her with you?”

 

“I don’t know.I just don’t know.”

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Nicole is sitting on the couch in her housing unit when she hears the door open.She looks up to see who it is and it’s Dolls.He walks in and sits across from her.

 

“Still awake?”

 

Nicole looks at her notes and then back to Dolls.“Yeah.Can’t sleep.”

 

“When I found out we got into Top Gun, all I could think about was getting the trophy.I’ve gotta be honest, Mav - right now I’m just hoping we graduate.I’ve got a family I’ve got to think about.I can’t afford to screw this up.”

 

“Yeah, guess that flyby wasn’t such a great idea, huh?”

 

“Look, I know it’s hard on you.They wouldn’t let you into the academy because you’re your dad’s kid.But it seems like every time we fly, you’re flying against a ghost.It makes me nervous.”

 

Nicole looks away and puts her notes down next to her.She leans forward in her seat.“You’re the only family I’ve got in this world, Goose.I’m not going to screw this up for you.That’s a promise.”

 

Dolls purses his lips and nods, accepting her words.

 

Nicole smiles at his understanding.“Now get out of here and go get some sleep.”

 

Dolls stands up and walks back towards the door.He thinks about saying something else but leaves it alone.He knows Nicole’s already kicking herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> haughttotrot12 on Twitter and Tumblr. Come say hey.


	4. Take My Breath Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole get to know one another, but things are complicated.

Nicole is in a small classroom running through evaluation scenarios. She’s hellbent on getting back on track. She spent last night in her own head, tossing and turning until an ungodly hour. She had disappointed Goose for the sake of her ego. She knows this isn’t just about her anymore and she’s got to get it right. She looks back down to the evaluation in front of her and tries to get herself refocused. She hears a familiar voice behind her.

“I’d suggest a rolling reversal in that situation.”

Nicole looks up to Waverly and contemplates the suggestion. “But if I reversed hard on the cross, I could go to guns immediately.”

Waverly meets her eyes and bites her lip. “It’s too fast at those speeds. Too aggressive.”

Nicole smiles at her and glances at the way she’s biting her lip. Taking stock of her slender neck and the way her hair falls naturally to her shoulders today. “I guess when I see something I like, I don’t like to wait. I go right after it.”

Waverly leans towards the table Nicole is seated at. “Why didn’t you tell me who you were the other night?”

Nicole leans in towards her. “You didn’t really give me much of a chance, did you?”

“With the show you put on? You didn’t deserve one.”

“I know. But you were tempted, right? To ask me out.”

Waverly straightens up and takes a step back. “No.”

Nicole leans back quizzically. “No?”

Waverly hesitates but squeaks out a “no” before collecting herself. “I don’t date students.”

Nicole notices the hesitation. She looks down and smiles before looking back up, the corners of her mouth have curled up and her eyes are filled with a steadfast playfulness. “I know that this is dangerous for you...but if the United States Navy can trust me...maybe you can too?”

Waverly’s jotting something down on her clipboard. She pulls the piece of paper out from the clip and slides it across the table to Nicole before turning and walking out of the room. “It would take a lot more than some fancy flying.”

Nicole reads the handwritten note carefully written in red ink at the top of the paper. It’s an address and underneath it, it reads “6pm. Don’t be late.” She folds it and slips it into her chest pocket, smiling to herself.

Doc looks at her and drops the model plane he’s holding down into the table top, alluding to a crash. “Crashed and burned huh, Mav?”

Nicole stands up and shakes her head at him. “Try a shower, Slider. You stink.”

\------------------------------

Nicole and Goose meet up after their evaluations were complete. Everyone had decided to head to the base beach volleyball court for a game. They’d decided on a two on two game and of course, it was her and Dolls against Wynonna and Doc. The temperature is finally dropping after an 84 degree day, and Nicole’s stripped down to her jeans and a tank top. She’d planned on one game and had, of course, been talked into another after Wynonna and Doc won the first. Nicole and Dolls finally won the second game and Nicole looks at her watch and realizes she’s already running late. She heads off the court and pulls her socks and boots on and is working on putting on her bomber jacket when Dolls runs up to her.

“One more game, Mav. It’s evened up, we can take them. Please? For me?”

“Sorry, Goose. I’ve got a few things I’ve got to take care of.”

“Sorry? Come on, Mav.”

“Sorry, Goose.” Nicole climbs onto her motorcycle and starts it up before pulling out of the parking lot.

\------------------------------

Nicole parks in front of the address she’d been given. She knocks on the door and gets no reply. She’s a half hour late and she knows she might’ve screwed this up. She curses under her breath. She thinks she hears music around the back of the house and decides to take a risk. She walks around to the back door and her heart flutters when she sees Waverly standing at the kitchen counter in a silk shirt and high waisted jeans. She’s preparing a salad and Nicole gently knocks on the door, waiting for eyes to meet hers before entering the home.

Waverly allows a coy smile to cross her lips. “Lieutenant. No singing this time?”

Nicole’s hand snakes to the back of her neck and her face is filled with guilt. “Hey, look I’m really...”

Waverly cuts her off. “Don’t apologize.”

Nicole looks down at herself and then back to Waverly. “If you don’t mind I’m going to take a quick shower.”

Waverly picks the salad bowl off of the counter and moves towards the back porch. “Actually, I do mind. I’m starving.”

Nicole laughs to herself and follows the shorter woman out.

\------------------------------

Some time passes and they’re picking at the food in front of them. Nicole hardly takes her eyes off of Waverly. The woman is stunning. Gorgeous in all of the right ways and she keeps Nicole on her toes which is...rare. Nicole rests her chin in her hand as Waverly speaks.

“So I’ve been thinking about it and, you’re a smart woman. I should just tell you why I invited you here.”

“Oh yeah?”

“It’s the MIG that you saw.”

Nicole just shakes her head at Waverly and looks down. “The MIG.”

“You’re the only person that’s been up against one and I’m in line for a big promotion. If I get it, I’ll be leaving.”

Nicole looks back to her with a quirked brow. “Seems like you’ve got it all figured out then.”

Waverly avoids eye contact. “Yeah.”

“But you did forget the wine.”

She looks to the full bottle sitting to her left. “Oh, right. Sorry.”

“Do you always get what you want?”

“No...I...not always. Well...maybe.”

Nicole took a sip of the freshly poured wine and returned her gaze to Waverly. “So relax.”

They spend some time picking at each other, looking for cracks in each other’s walls. Waverly finds one first.

“So what happened? With your father I mean.”

Nicole looks anywhere but at Waverly. She takes a long sip from the wine glass in her hand. “I just figured with your clearance, you’d know more on that topic than I do.”

“I didn’t want to pry.”

“Well, it’s all a mystery. He disappeared in an F-4 in ’65. The official story is that he screwed up. But he was a great pilot. I’ll probably never know. It’s all classified.”

“Somebody has to know.”

“Yeah, I’m sure somebody does.”

“Is that why you’re always flying like you’re second best up there?”

“You are direct.” She stands up and picks up her jacket. “I’m sorry I got here late.”

“I’m sorry if I was too direct.”

Nicole looks back to Waverly to soak in one last glance. “No apologies, remember?”

Waverly smiles at her. “This is going to be complicated. Where are you going?”

“I’m going to go take that shower. Thank you. For tonight I mean. I’ve enjoyed your company.” Nicole pulls her jacket on and leaves the way she came.

\------------------------------

The next morning, Nicole decides to get an early start at the gym. She runs until her legs burn in an attempt to get out of her own head. No matter how fast her pace, images of the brunette flash before her. This is new. She usually kept a level head. Usually skips the “feelings” part with women. Usually she plays the charmer and forgets all about it the next day. Waverly had crawled under her skin. Her lungs are on fire. She slows the treadmill and cools down before stepping off. She grabs a towel from a shelf by the door and heads down the hall to elevator so she can hit the showers. Her tank top is soaked in sweat and the last thing she wants is to see Waverly standing there as the elevator doors open. She’s got no choice now, so she steps into the elevator and drapes the towel behind her neck.

Waverly looks her up and down. “Looks like you’re in need of another shower.”

“You’re not wrong.”

Waverly looks to the ground and takes a deep breath. She looks back to Nicole. “Look I’m going to be honest with you. Your MIG sighting is a big deal for my research but I...I don’t usually invite my students to come to my house.” She takes a step toward Nicole. The tension is almost visible. “You’re...I’ve still got a job to do here.”

The elevator dings and Waverly takes a step back. The door opens and a Commander steps in.

Nicole’s posture straightens. “Good morning, Sir.” On the next floor, the Commander exits the elevator and Nicole turns to Waverly. “I’m glad we got that straightened out.” She exits and all Waverly can do is stand there. She’s not even sure what floor she’s on anymore.

\------------------------------

Doll’s wife and son have flown in and Nicole had agreed to drive Dolls to the airport to meet them. Dolls runs to meet them as they deboard their plane and Nicole just watches. When they get back to the door Nicole is waiting by, his wife immediately wraps Nicole in a tight hug. Nicole takes her bag and they walk towards the car.

“I told her how tough its been here. That I’m exhausted and you don’t even have a girl here yet. You know what she said? She probably doesn’t have one, she’s probably got eight.” Dolls almost doubles over laughing and Nicole punches him in the shoulder.

His wife puts a hand on Nicole’s shoulder. “So, I also heard that you’re in love with one of your instructors?”

Nicole glares at Dolls. “Oh, he did?”

Dolls’ eyes get wide. “I didn’t. I did not do that.”

His wife takes Nicole’s arm. “Yes you did!”

Dolls just keeps walking. “I can’t believe you said that. That was a secret. Mav might’ve just figured it out.”

\------------------------------

The next afternoon they have a strategic training that Waverly is leading and Nicole’s too in her head for an hour of the other woman’s voice and face and legs and...she’s just not in the mood. But it’s not optional. So she goes and tries her best to focus on the material they’re covering.

Waverly’s reviewing their strategy tests and she singles out Nicole’s. Jester piles onto the problems with it and then Waverly cuts in. “Aircraft one performs a split S maneuver? That’s the last thing you should be doing. You’ve got a MIG right on your tail.” She pauses the simulation on the screen that’s emulating the pilot’s suggested maneuvers. “What were you thinking here, Maverick?”

“You’ve got no time to think up there. If you stop to think, you’re dead. My maneuver would work.”

“You’re suggesting a really big gamble with a $30,000,000 jet, Lieutenant. But unfortunately your gamble does work. The MIG never gets a clean shot. Maverick makes an aggressive move and comes over the top, defeating the bandit with a missile shot. This encounter is a victory, but I think we’ve demonstrated why you shouldn’t do it.”

She moves onto the next simulation and Doc leans towards Nicole and whispers to her. “Gutsy call, Mav.”

Nicole feels all of the tension she’s been feeling for two weeks build up in her throat. She’s not sure if she needs to throw up or punch a wall. She clenches her fists until her knuckles go white. When they’re dismissed from their class, she’s the first out of her seat and storms out. She walks quickly to her motorcycle and is relieved that she doesn’t pass any higher ranking officers because she’s not in the mood to stop and salute. She climbs on the bike when she hears her.

“Lieutenant.”

Nicole balances the bike upright beneath her and knocks the kickstand up.

“Maverick!”

Nicole revs the engine up as Waverly finally gets next to her. She’s got her sunglasses on and she doesn’t look up at Waverly, just keeps her eyes fixed on a point in front of her.

“My review of your strategy recommendation was spot on in my professional opinion.”

Nicole revs the engine again and cranes her ear. She knows she’s being childish but she doesn’t care right now. It’s just all too much. “I can’t hear you.” She pulls out and rides away. She’s halfway to the base gate when she realizes that Waverly is following rather recklessly behind her in her Jeep. She speeds up and makes no effort to stop on a yellow light. Waverly runs the red and narrowly avoids being hit. They carry on like this for another mile or two until Nicole’s had enough. She’s always been reckless but Waverly is a step beyond that right now and Nicole’s realizing what she’s done. She pulls over outside Waverly’s house and by the time Nicole is off her bike, Waverly is pulled up behind her and getting out of the Jeep. Nicole charges towards her. “Jesus, and you said I was reckless? I’ll have you know that every time I fly I make sure that my crew and my plane come first!”

“Let me finish, Lieutenant! My review was spot on.”

“Oh, you think so, huh?”

“I know so. But I held onto something in there. You’ve got some genius in your flying, but if I say that in there everyone will see straight through me. And I can’t let anyone know that I’ve got feelings for you.”

Nicole freezes. The haze of her anger lifts and she feels her face soften. Dolls’ wife’s words ring in her ears - “you’re in love...” . Suddenly she knows what she had to do. She takes a step forward and runs a hand through Waverly’s hair and kisses her. With more intention than she’s ever kissed anyone with.

They’re in the house quickly and Waverly has removed Nicole’s jacket and is fumbling to untuck the shirt of Nicole’s service khakis. They’re still kissing and Nicole’s finally found something that feels as good as flying. It’s this. Their lips break apart for a minute as Waverly works to undo the buttons of the uniform shirt and Nicole instantly misses the contact but Waverly looks more beautiful than she’s ever seen her. Her eyes are filled with need and her lips are slightly parted in her focus on the task at hand. Nicole pulls the collar of Waverly’s coat back and slides it back and over her shoulders so that it falls to the floor at their feet. Waverly leads as they start to stumble towards what Nicole assumes is the bedroom. She opens her eyes and when she can make out where they’re headed, she slides her hands to Waverly’s thighs and lifts her, supporting her weight with her hands and arms as the shorter woman wraps her legs around her waist. Nicole walks them back to the bedroom and sets Waverly down softly on the bed.

Waverly has no idea how it got to this point and she knows this is a bad idea. But the nagging doubt in the back of her head is silenced by the woman leaning over her. She knows that this is complicated as all hell and she knows that Nicole is probably more complicated than the situation but she can’t fight this anymore. She can’t push back the undeniable attraction and the pull to knock down Nicole’s walls one by one.

Nicole pulls back for a moment and memorizes the moment in case she’s about to wreck it. She steadies her breathing and tucks a loose hair behind Waverly’s ear. “Are you sure about this? It’ll complicate things...”

Waverly takes Nicole’s hand and runs her thumb along the back of it. “I’m sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
